<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flawless From Head To Toe, You Shine by ateezthicc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169403">Flawless From Head To Toe, You Shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezthicc/pseuds/ateezthicc'>ateezthicc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hwa loves Joong’s tiny cock [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crying, Fluff and Smut, It’s cute smut, Kinda, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mpreg Kink, Omorashi, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Slight feminization, Small Penis, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Park Seonghwa, boys in love okay, emotional smut, handjob, not really - Freeform, piss drinking, wet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezthicc/pseuds/ateezthicc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve th-thought about this? Thought about how tight I am around you mommy? Thought about coming inside m-me? Thought about putting a baby inside me?” Hongjoong stuttered from the force of Seonghwa’s thrusts.</p><p>“F-fuck Hongjoong you cant say things like that,” Seonghwa moaned out, licking up the younger’s neck, leaving rough kisses and bites on him. </p><p>“Does it turn you on mommy? Does the thought of putting a baby inside me turn you on?” Hongjoong asked with wet eyes. </p><p>Seonghwa groaned, shoving his tongue down Hongjoong’s throat. Seeing Hongjoong speak like that to him, seeing him cry like that, just for him. He never knew pleasure could feel this good, he never wants to let him go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hwa loves Joong’s tiny cock [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flawless From Head To Toe, You Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii I’m back. Sorry this took longer than I thought, I recently got surgery so I’ve pretty much been fighting the urge to sleep constantly. I’m actually surprised everyone wanted a second part, but the comments people were leaving me were really nice, so I hope I don’t let you guys down with this one. Let me know if I should make a third part. I quite enjoy this series so far ☺️ </p><p> </p><p>Here is the link for the first part of the ‘Hwa Loves Joong’s tiny cock series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056243</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One, two, three and four, five, six, seven, and eight,” their dance instructor repeated over and over again as they were determined to have a flawless run of ‘THANXX’ before they all departed to go back to the dorm. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes! That’s it,” he cheerfully hollered as they were coming to an end of the song without a single mess up. </p><p> </p><p>For the last hour, all the boys were getting weaker and weaker, itching to take a break, but taking a break meant spending more time in the practice room, so they pushed as hard as they could to finish their choreography.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Cut!” Their instructor said quickly. “Good job everyone,” he spoke as he patted Hongjoong on the shoulder, talking about their rehearsal for tomorrow as he packed his stuff up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The members waited until he left to take a water break, trying to catch their breath again. No one talked, they we’re too exhausted to say anything so they just enjoyed the peace and quiet. With Wooyoung and San, peace wasn’t often given, so everyone enjoyed it while they could. After the boys finished their waters, everyone grabbed their bags to head out to the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we stop at the bathroom on the way out, Hyung? I have to pee,” Wooyoung dragged out as they were turning the lights off, leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa came up to sling an arm over Joong’s shoulder casually, eyes on the ground as they walked towards the exit of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait until we get home Woo, I’m hungry and the ride isn’t that long,” San said as he jumped onto Woo’s back to annoy the other. Hongjoong too had to pee badly but he’d rather wait until he gets home than stay another minute in this building.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa removed his arm as he reached out to open the door that leads to the garage, van right in front of them, letting Hongjoong go first so he could choose the seat in the back as he always preferred.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the members piled through the small door, Yunho, Yeosang and Jongho uttering a ‘thank you’ to the taller on the way out for holding it for them.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stepped inside the van to see Jongho in the front seat, Wooyoung, San and Yeosang in the row of seats directly behind the driver, Yunho and Mingi in the second row, head leaned on each other, and Joong in the back, holding his spot of Seonghwa as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a loud breath while sitting down, tired from standing and dancing for the past seven hours. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong let out a huff and pulled his bag over his lap for added pressure to make his urge to pee to go down as the van started and pulled out of the garage. Hongjoong was always one to overwork himself, so he hadn’t gotten to go use the restroom since they left the dorms early this morning. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Joong?” Seonghwa spoke genuinely, looking into the others’s eyes, noticing his discomfort as he put his bag on his lap. He never does that, he always leans it against the window to rest his head on. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh y-yeah, I, I just really need to go to the bathroom,” he whispered, not wanting the other members to hear and embarrass him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa softly laughed. “Why didn’t you go before we left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I just wanted to go home and take a break,” he pouted at the older. Seonghwa should be happy that Hongjoong even came home today. Normally he stays after practice and goes straight to his studio and stays in there until he sees the sun start to rise. He’s beyond grateful he’s been able to pull Hongjoong home with them lately.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the night he had to call Eden to get Joong out of his studio at 4:30 in the morning, he has been coming home with them more often. They had a long talk about it after the first time they had been intimate together, the image of Joong’s naked body still send shivers down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm okay, then why don’t you lean your head on my shoulder and close your eyes until we get home?” he hummed, since the younger can’t use his bag to lean his head on due to his current predicament. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong shyly nodded, blush rising to his cheeks and he scooted over to the older, softly rubbing his head on his should to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa loved that he could still make the younger one shy around him and blush. It looked so beautiful on his soft, round cheeks. He glanced down at the younger to see his eyes shut, even breaths leaving his small nose.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up to make sure no one is looking as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his soft blue hair before leaning back and closing his eyes with a pleased look on his face. Not a day goes by where Seonghwa doesn’t shower the younger in love. </p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby, we’re here,” Seonghwa spoke softly, rubbing his hand on his cheek to waken him up, as the other boys were flooding out of the van. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong groggily looked up with squinted eyes as if it was bright, looking around with a pout, still tired from the short nap he took. He inhailed a deep breath as Seonghwa watched him and slowly stood up but froze immediately as he felt the pinch on his bladder from the dire need to pee.</p><p> </p><p>“Joongie?” Seonghwa asked, looking back at Joong as he was about to get out of the van.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m good. Just need the bathroom,” he dryly laughed as he watched Seonghwa nod his head.<br/>
Seonghwa held out his hand for Joong as he stepped down out of the van.</p><p> </p><p>The older kept his arms around his waist as they quickly made their way to the elevator, where the other boys were laughing at some joke Wooyoung told, waiting for their hyung’s.</p><p>“Yah Hyung, what took you so long?” Wooyoung questioned Hongjoong with a grin on his face as he pushed the button to go up. “Too busy sucking lips with Seonghwa Hyung, huh?” He cockily asked the older. </p><p> </p><p>“No! Nothing happened!” Hongjoong said quickly, feeling Seonghwa tighten his arm around his waist in more of a protective manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooyoung be easy on Hyung. No one makes comments about you and Sannie,” Yunho spoke as the elevator kept moving to their floor.</p><p> </p><p>“LIES! EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT US!” Wooyoung shouted, obviously offended by Yunho who was lying right through his teeth, smiling back at him. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator alarmed a small ‘ding’ as the doors opened, Hongjoong quickly walked to their front door, trying to unlock it as fast as he can to so he’ll finally get the chance to use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah hurry Hyung, I have to pee!” Wooyoung spoke higher than normal as he was jumping up and down. Guess I have to wait, Hongjoong thought. He would always put his members before himself.</p><p> </p><p>As the lock clicked, Hongjoong swiftly opened the door, making room for the others as he kicked his shoes off in the mud room, seeing Woo sprint down the hallway in his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>He let out another sigh as he walked to the bathroom and waited outside the door, making sure he was the next one to use it.</p><p> </p><p>Eight men sharing one bathroom really sucks. He desperately needs to bring this up to his managers. </p><p> </p><p>After the flush of the toilet, Hongjoong suddenly heard the shower turn on. He jiggled the handle, noticing it was locked. Great, fucking perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Wooyoung! I have to pee!” He whined through the door, hoping the other heard him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, wait until it’s your turn Hyung,” Wooyoung smugly said, giggling. </p><p> </p><p>“God, you are so dead!” He hollered, trudging back to his room as he heard Wooyoung’s high pitched laugh from the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He set his bag on the floor and fell onto his bunk, face first, releasing a whine a two year old would make. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to calm his breath down and not focus on his bladder as he curled his toes.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong heard the sound of the bedroom door close, looking over he saw Seonghwa walk in with a blank expression, holding two bottles of water and locking the door. </p><p>Someone came to their bedroom and knocked on the door calmly, “Hey Hyung’s we are all going out to dinner except for Wooyoung since he is in the shower. We are too hungry to wait for him. Are you guys joining?” They heard Yeosang’s smooth voice on the other side ask.<br/>
Hongjoong was about to answer but Seonghwa beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“No Yeosangie, we are going to stay in and take a nap. We exhausted from earlier. And we have some stuff to do here,” he spoke, looking directly as Hongjoong. The smaller gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, bye Hyung’s, stay safe.” And that’s all they heard as Yeosang left, the house suddenly going silent.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said quietly as the taller walked towards the younger on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby?” He asked in such a calm way. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Hongjoong was buzzing with nervousness as Seonghwa currently stood right in front of him. The older held out a bottle of water to the younger. WHAT?! Is he crazy?! I’m literally about to pee myself and he’s here offering me water, Hongjoong thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not thirsty. I have to p-pee so bad,” he whined, making the older sit down on the bed next to him. He looked at him with such a blank expression. Maybe Hongjoong was nervous but he never felt uncomfortable around the older, he knows that Seonghwa wouldn’t make him do anything he wasn’t okay with. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t asking Joong,” Seonghwa stated as he tried to hand the bottle to Hongjoong again, staring at him until the smaller grabbed it and quickly started to chug it to get it over with. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was leaving no room for debating so he knew doing what he was told would be the easier route.</p><p>A smile rose to the taller’s face, pleaded that his baby was listening so well.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong drank almost half of the bottle before he pulled it away from his mouth, groaning as his eyes started to get wet. </p><p> </p><p>“Finish the rest, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa I-I can’t, please,” Hongjoong begged as he felt his small cock leak a tiny stream of piss in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it for mommy, I know you can finish the rest,” Seonghwa reaches out a hand and rubbed up and down his waist to soothe his lover, a silent way of telling him he would never hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the bottle back up to his lips, Hongjoong squinted his eyes, trying to chug the rest down as fast as he can, desperate to release.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, such a good boy for me,” Seonghwa took the empty bottle and tossed it on the floor of their room, listening to Hongjoong pant from all the water he consumed. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa left a gentle peck to Hongjoong’s mouth as he pushed on the smaller’s belly gently, making the younger lay down but also let out a shriek as he felt another stream release in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa, Seonghwa, I can’t, oh my god it’s c-coming. I have to pee please, please, pl- oh god,”   Hongjoong rambled, making the older smirk. He loved how helpless he looked. Only he can take care of his baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to release soon, I promise,” Seonghwa said, leaving a gentle kiss on his neck he undid the buttons of the smaller’s pants and pulling them  down all in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Seonghwa w-what are you doing?” He asked as he cupped his cock over his boxers. He’s so embarrassed and he knows the older is going to see the pee stains on his underwear. But he couldn’t help it! He squeezed his cock to add more pressure to hold it in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you feel good. God you’re so beautiful, baby,” he whispered into Joong’s ear as he put his fingers in the hem of the younger’s boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull your hands away baby, let me see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I-I’m so embarrassed,” Hongjoong sheepishly said, not making eye contact as his cheeks began to redden.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just me Joong, you know you can trust me. You know I’ll never judge you, beautiful,” Seonghwa kisses up his neck, licking over the soft skin that he‘s dying to mark up.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong slowly removed his hands and pulled them underneath his sweater to rub over his nipples. The stimulation helping to drive him away from the pain his bladder is causing.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pulled down his underwear, staring up at his lover, amazed by how flustered he already is and they have hardly started. </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at Hongjoong small cock, limp and soaked with piss. Fuck. He’s beyond hard now. He’s doing everything in his ability to keep himself from humping the bed like a pathetic teenager. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby, look at you. Your tiny cock is covered in piss. You’re such a dirty boy” he said, making the younger whimper in pain and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>The words that were falling from Seonghwa’s mouth were down right filthy and Hongjoong loved it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry mommy, I’m trying so hard. I don’t know how long I can h-hold it,” tears were welling up his eyes and he knew he was about to cry. He‘s so sensitive to everything. And Seonghwa loves it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooyoung is still in the shower. Where do you think you could possibly go?” He questioned the younger and he his pointer finger touched his belly, tracing down to his limp cock, rubbing up and down knowing it’s going to drive Hongjoong crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Hyung!” He yelled as he felt another stream of piss leak out, right onto Seonghwa’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm baby, so filthy, you pissed on my hand. That wasn’t very nice,” Seonghwa got up off the bed and walked to the closet to grab towels and a box that had a bottle of lube inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry mommy I cant stop it,” the younger cried, watching as the other sat back down on the bed with the towels and lube. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong saw the lube and started to get nervous. We’re they going to have sex? He knows Seonghwa is hard and he feels bad that he’s never returned the favor. He’s had sex before, but never with Seonghwa. And he knew it would feel different with the other. He means so much to him, Seonghwa meant the world to him..</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay baby, do you want me to stop?” Seonghwa asked, pausing before he opened the bottle of lube, poured it into his hand as he started to warm it up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay. I promise, please don’t stop,” he said to the other, his hand cupping his cock tightly again, to hold it in. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa smiled. “Spread your legs for me, baby,” Hongjoong whimpered as he opened his legs all the way, drips of pee on the inside of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa nearly moaned as he saw Joong’s tight little hole in front of his very own eyes. God, he can’t wait to be inside of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, baby. Look at that tight little hole, I want to be inside of you so badly. I’m going to make you piss all over me,” Seonghwa said as his lubed up fingers rubbed against his rim before slowly pushing in one finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, yes mommy. I want you so badly. O-oh,” he moaned out, tears falling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so gorgeous like this. Leaking all over yourself, moaning as I shove my fingers inside you. You like it don’t you? You want mommy to make you piss yourself?” He asked the younger as he pushed in a second finger, picking up his pace as his Hongjoong’s moans became louder and louder. The inside of his walls felt so good around his fingers, squeezing around them tightly as he attempted to hold his piss in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mommy, yes, yes, I want to pee,” Hongjoong arched his back as Seonghwa twisted his fingers inside of him, looking for his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he found it when the other screeched as his body started to shake. “No, oh no, m-mommy, mommy please squeeze the base of my cock, i-its about to happen! Please!” Hongjoong cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa quickly brought his other hand up to squeeze his base tightly. His cock was so small that he was technically squeezing him whole, doing whatever he can for the younger to feel the littlest bit relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa finally pressed a third finger inside of the younger, wanting to make sure he was completely ready before he makes love to him.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed his fingers in and out, purposely avoiding his prostate. He doesn’t want Hongjoong to let out any more pee until his cock was inside of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mommy please, please fuck me. Put it inside me please, I need it,” he begged as he pulled his sweater off quickly, letting Seonghwa see his small, pink nipples. Seonghwa’s mouth watered at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“A-are you sure baby? Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked one last time, he doesn’t want Hongjoong to regret this. They would be taking a huge step in their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes! I’m sure. I want you so badly Seonghwa. Please, fuck me. Make me wet myself, mommy,” he cried, staring at the other with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Seonghwa wanted to fucking pounce on him, punish him for having such a filthy mouth. That mouth did wonders to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby, you make mommy so hard, I love you so much,” he said, licking up Hongjoong’s chest, releasing his small cock to stand up and quickly shed off all of his clothing. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong has been roommates with Seonghwa for a long time so he knew how big he was. They change in front of each other all the time so he knew what he was getting himself into. And boy, was he ecstatic to finally feel it inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa’s hard cock slapped against his stomach as he pulled his black boxers off, head leaking with precum as he squirt a generous amount of lube on him, he wanted it to be wet, he wanted to hear the lewd noises from fucking Hongjoong, he wanted to hear how good he made him feel on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa let out a loud moan a pornstar would make, as he stroked himself to spread the lube on his cock. Hongjoong eyes him the whole time, his small dick twitching, leaking piss rather than precum.</p><p> </p><p>He whined from the lack of attention, making Seonghwa chuckle and kneel on the bed between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be greedy baby, don’t you worry, I got you,” he soothingly spoke as he poured more lube onto Joong’s stretched hole, making it wink at him, clenching around nothing, Seonghwa bit his lip harshly to not moan at the beautiful sight. </p><p> </p><p>He placed the lube back on the floor, leaning back over the younger, looking into his bright blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and played an open mouth kiss on his lover, dipping his tongue into his mouth, making Hongjoong groan. He was addicted to his taste, he could never get enough of licking all over his perfect little body. He pulled back, licking over the string of saliva on Joong’s lips, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Kim Hongjoong,” he honestly spoke as he directed his cock to the younger’s hole, rubbing the tip against the rim.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I love you too mommy,” Hongjoong has his hand around his cock still, cutting off his pee.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa gently pushed the head into Hongjoong, instantly groaning, he’s imagined this happening so many times and now it finally is, it feels so much better than what he imagined.</p><p> </p><p>“M-more mommy please, hurry, it’s going to come soon,” Hongjoong moaned as he continued to push inside of him, a lewd wet sound emitted as Seonghwa pushed all the way in.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck baby boy, ahh, you’re so good for me,” he breathed out quickly, feeling Hongjoong clench around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy y-you’re so big, I l-love it,” he said, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa showed him a small smile before he hid his face in Hongjoong’s neck, breathing in his natural scent. He always smelled so good. So clean, even after a long day of working out. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you can move,” Hongjoong said. He didn’t want to sound desperate but oh god, he was so ready for Seonghwa to pound into him.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Seonghwa pulled out, he could feel the pressure on his bladder heighten. There was a nasty squelch every time Seonghwa pulled out and pushed back in. He couldn’t tell if it was from pee that leaked out of him or the lube. Either way, it turned him on even more.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa moaned against his ear, licking the shell. “You’re so tight around mommy, you were made just for me, baby,” Seonghwa started to fasten his pace as Hongjoong’s moans started to grow louder.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mommy, mmuh, muh, my cock!” Every time he would push in, a small spurt of pee came out. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa could feel his lower abdomen gradually get wetter as he bottomed out. The feeling of being inside of Hongjoong was completely addicting. “It’s okay baby, let it go whenever you need to,” he said as his pace became bruising. He wanted Hongjoong to piss all over him so badly.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong screamed, finally releasing as he cried, pee soaking all over his pale tummy, trailing down his balls and thighs, getting all over Seonghwa. The feeling of finally emptying his bladder was better than any orgasm he’s ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa let out a slutty moan as his piss continued flowing out of his tiny cock, watching his lover pee all over them as he continued to fuck up into the smaller, shaking the bunk with every powerful thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it baby, keep going, let it all out for me,” Hongjoong continued to sob, as he felt the sheets underneath him to completely soaked, he felt the older push his sweaty bangs out of his face as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his head. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller’s cry eventually slowed down to deep uneven breaths as he weakly let out a few more spurts of pee, until he was completely empty inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Hwa th-thank you so much,” Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa continue his fast pace, frequent moans and groans falling from his lips as wet noises echoed through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You never need to thank me baby, I’ll always take care of you,” Hongjoong let out loud whimpers as he felt his cock start to become hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god mommy I-“ Hongjoong moved his hand down to his small hardening cock, thumbing around his sensitive head. Seonghwa looked down to see what the younger was doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no baby, that’s for me to touch,” Seonghwa spoke as he slid his hand from Hongjoong base, up, to push the smaller’s hand off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never get over how- how good you feel around me. I’ve thought about this for so long, baby,” Seonghwa picked up his thrusts to a animalistic speed, piss sloshing around as he drove into the younger. He doesn’t know what came over him, but he was so driven by lust that Seonghwa brought his head down, tongue sticking out and dipping into Hongjoong’s navel where pee had pooled. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned as he brought his tongue back into his mouth and licked over his lips. It was salty, wasn’t the best taste but he’s definitely tasted worse. Anything that came from Hongjoong, he would take. He definitely wants to get Hongjoong to piss himself again sometime soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve th-thought about this? Thought about how tight I am around you mommy? Thought about coming inside m-me? Thought about putting a baby inside me?” Hongjoong stuttered from the force of his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck Hongjoong you cant say things like that,” Seonghwa moaned out, licking up the younger’s neck, leaving rough kisses and bites on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Does it turn you on mommy? Does the thought of putting a baby inside me turn you on?” Hongjoong asked with wet eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa groaned, shoving his tongue down Hongjoong’s throat. Seeing Hongjoong speak like that to him, seeing him cry like that, just for him. He never knew pleasure could feel this good, he never wants to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth, baby,” and Hongjoong did just that. He knew what the older was about to do and he loved it. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa gathered as much spit in his mouth as he could, before letting it fall into the younger’s mouth as his tongue was sticking out.</p><p> </p><p>Joong brought his tongue back in and swallowed the thick substance, locking eyes with the man on top of him, sticking his tongue back out to show he swallowed it.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa smiles and trailed kisses from his mouth down to his nipple, quickly taking one in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Yes mommy, suck on my titties, bite me mommy,” Joong screamed as he arched his back, pushing his cock through seonghwa’s hand that was wrapped around him, tingles running through him, feeling overwhelmed with such an amazing feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa bit down hard as he nearly growled at the younger’s words, he felt his cocky twitch inside of the smaller, he knew he was going to come soon.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa brought his head back with a thick string of saliva still connected, Hongjoong touched his lips to collect it and rub it on his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“God Joongie, your tight little hole is soaked,” Seonghwa slowed down as he re positioned himself on his knees, changing his angle as he pulled his cock out, teasing his rim before he shoved back in and fucked Hongjoong relentlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh!!! Yes please, right there, d-don’t stop,” Hongjoong cried as the older hit his prostate, a tear fell down his left cheek, his small cock, red and hard, begging for release.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Joongie, you’re squeezing me so good. Are you going to cum on mommy’s cock? Are you going to squirt all over mommy?” He knew he was driving the younger mad with his words, but that’s exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to destroy the younger in the best ways.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah Mommy, yes! My pussy is so wet for you, p-please harder!” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Joong! Mommy’s going to fill you up so good, mommy’s going to cum deep inside of you, you’re mine” Seonghwa moaned, cock twitching as the younger called his hole a pussy. Seonghwa spit on his hand, bringing it back to Hongjoong’s cock, stroking at a fast pace, matching his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mommy, I’m yours! Put a baby in me please! Come inside me! Stain me!”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck!! Mommy’s coming, come with me princess,” Hongjoong screamed as the older pulled on his nipple with his teeth one last time, Seonghwa grunted as he finally came inside the younger. The sound of his voice and the streaming cum inside him, coating his walls, pushed Hongjoong over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“S-seongie!” He cried as he bucked into seonghwa’s stroking hand, painting it white before he felt limp, shivering and whimpering in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>They were both panting as they took a moment to calm down. “God Hongjoong, your filthy and I fucking love it.” Seonghwa stated, making the younger lightly giggle as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa slowly pulled out, wiping the rest of the Hongjoong’s cum off of his limp cock and rubbing it onto his soften length, moaning in oversensitivity, adoring the feeling of Hongjoong’s cum all over his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Seonghwa!” The younger yelled as he covered his eyes, shy from watching the older cover his cock in cum. His cum. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa giggled, licking his hand clean then pulling Hongjoong’s hands away from his eyes yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy,” he smirked, leaning in to catch a soft, warm peck of the lips he came to fall in love with. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Hongjoong”, he smiled, at the younger.</p><p> </p><p>I love you too Seongie,” he giggled. Seonghwa blushed, pulling back and shifting to get off the bed, feeling the cold piss beneath him. He knows Hongjoong is probably uncomfortable laying in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go get in the shower while I clean up the sheets?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh y-yes please,” he shyly looked down. He made such a big mess. “Do you want me to help you? I feel bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“No baby, I got it, I promise. I’ll meet you in shower,” he helped Hongjoong up, giving him a kiss on the forehead as Hongjoong grabbed a towel from their closet to bring with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Seonghwa slapped his bare ass before Joong walked out of the bedroom door, giving the younger a wicked smirk. “Warn me next time!” Hongjoong yelled at the older before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa let out a dry laugh, exhaling as he turned around to see what he had to clean up. He sighed happily as he put on some loose clothes, before walking to the kitchen to grab some cleaner from below the sink.</p><p> </p><p>He bent down on his knees, opening the bottom cabinet, looking for the bright blue liquid and a rag. As he closed the cabinet and stood back up, he saw Wooyoung sitting at the counter eating tteokbokki, smirking at Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>“So, mommy huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooyoung. Oh what am I going to do with you :) we all know that they have more than one bathroom, but today there is only one. :) I hope you all liked this update. Let me know if you would like a third part, I quite like writing about them so if there is any kinks or anything you would like me to include in the next part, comment down below. I love you guys! </p><p>~ Patience ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>